


Absolutely perfect

by erciareyes



Series: Tumblr Short-Fics [8]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Because it's their wedding :), Boyd tries to calm her down, Erica is very very nervous, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erciareyes/pseuds/erciareyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Boyd & Erica’s wedding day and everything should be perfect except it’s not because Erica suddenly get’s a major case of ice-cold feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolutely perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Another Berica Tumblr prompt I got a few months ago. :)  
> taracnambler asked: Berica + "Look at me - just breathe, okay?"
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading a bit of Berica fluff. We all know they deserve this.

"Honey, would you please sit down?" Lydia asks for what feels like the tenth time but she just shakes her head. She can’t sit down. She can’t stand stil. She has to move.

"Erica, you are going to ruin your hair if you keep running around like this. I know you are nervous but please, for the love of god don’t ruin the masterpiece I created." Lydia says and tries to make her sit down in the fluffly, soft armchair next to the window.

"I can’t, Lydia. I am not getting married today. I am sorry." Erica whispers and looks out of the window, ignoring her friend. If someone had told her years ago that she’d get married having Allison Argent and Lydia Martin at her sides as her bridesmaids, she would probably have hit them in the face. Now, she thinks, it’s unthinkable for her to have anyone else at her side but them.

"This is ridiculous, Erica. I am going to get Boyd now, rituals or not, and he’s going to talk sense into you." Lydia sighs as she walks out the door, leaving Erica alone in the room.

Outside the sun is shining, a soft wind is blowing and there are almost no clouds on the sky. It’s a perfect day, just like she had hoped. It isn’t too hot but it isn’t cold either, it’s…perfect. Everything is perfect. Everything but her. She feels inadequate. Her hair is curled and drapped to her head perfectly, her make-up is flawless, her dress is so beautiful she actually cried the first time she got to try it on. She looks into the mirror and sees a woman worth of a princess but she still feels inadequate when she thinks about who she’s supposed to marry today.

Boyd is a wonderful man, more than she ever deserved in her eyes. He is gentle, soft and understanding and still such a strong, quiet force. She feels safe with him and Boyd is the one that keeps her grounded and protected. If he gives her all of this, what is she supposed to give him? What does she even have to offer for him? Her head is spinning and a small tear slips out of the corner of her eye. She knows that he’s too good for her, they are so different from each other and the fact that she’s standing here now, crying and ruining their wedding is prove that she is so much more selfish than him. Too selfish, too scared, a coward.

There’s a knock on the door and she can feel Boyd’s presence.

"Erica?" he asks and the door opens. She doesn’t turn around to face him, embarassed by the tears on her face, embarassed that she is making this so hard for him.

Warm, big hands lay down on her shoulders, caressing her skin and his soft lips press a kiss to the back of her neck. “Hey, it’s okay to be scared.” he whispers into her hair. He is so understanding, it forces a sob out of her.

"No, it’s not. I shouldn’t do this to you. I am always doing this to you." she breathes out. "It’s not fair."

"Baby, what are you doing to me?" Boyd asks, confusion in his voice and Erica turns to face him, finally.

"I am overthinking, making things about me. I am selfish and worried and scared all the time. And I just know…I just know you will hate me for that one day. You will grow tired of me and…" Her voice breaks in a sob and Boyds hands pull her closer to him. He puts one of his big hands against her wet cheek.

"Woah there, Erica. Stop." he says and puts her small, cold hand over his heart. "You feel that?" he asks, looking at her and she nods faintly.

"That’s my heart. And do you feel how fast it’s beating? It’s been beating this fast ever since I asked you to marry me, no, ever since I met you. I am scared too, you know? I am really, really scared because the future is scary and unsure, especially for us."

Erica lets out a shaking breath and bites her lips, trying not to start crying again.

"But you know what I know for sure, baby? That I want to spent that unknown future with you. Forever." he says wiping her tears with his thumb. Boyd moves closer to her and presses a kiss to her forehead before looking at her again.

"Look at me - just breathe, okay?" he says, taking her hand in his. "If you don’t want to marry me today, that’s fine. I am not gonna leave you. I am never gonna leave you, okay?"

Erica nods. “Okay.”

She puts her arms around her boyfriend, hugging him closer, burrying her face in his neck and breathing him in. He smells like home and happiness, like every good thing that has happened to her in the last few years. And she feels secure and safe and home. This is her future, she knows it. She’s scared but she’s sure, just like him. She doesn’t want anyone else now, she won’t ever want anyone else ever.

"So? We have a few guests waiting outside, you want me to tell them to just mug the buffett? I think Stiles has been hovering over the chocolate fountain ever since he saw it, I am sure he would be more than happy to finally have a go with it."

Erica lets out a laugh against her soon-to-be-husband’s neck and Boyd smiles too.

"No!" she says. "I want you to go out and get into position because you have a damn, hot bride coming for you."

Boyd chuckles and presses a kiss to her shoulder before he lets go of her, walking over to the door. Before he goes out, he turns back to Erica.

"I love you." he says and she smiles.

"I love you too."

________________________________________________________

The wedding is beautiful.

Erica comes out onto the beach with Derek on her side, leading her, the wind in her hair and the sun lightening her path and Boyd gasps because she’s beautiful. She is perfect. Everything is perfect.

They share their vows, their voices strong and loud. Boyd swears he sees the Sheriff wiping away a few tears from the corner of his eye when they kiss. They walk down the aisle together, back to the small boat house where the reception is held and their friends and family throw flowers and rice at them, whishing them good luck.

The food is absolutely delicious and Erica smiles when she sees Stiles trying to feed Derek fruits from the chocolate fountain. Their guest are happy, dancing on the floor. Allison and Scott are swaying with the beat, their little daughter placed in Scott’s arms, Lydia is trying to make Jackson follow her lead and Isaac is constantly stepping on Cora’s feet but she doesn’t seem to mind.

Yes, everything is perfect. This moment is perfect. This day is perfect.

They are perfect.


End file.
